


Metropolis: a documentary [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: DCU, Lex Luthor: Man of Steel, The Question (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the myth of Metropolis, the city gleams in golden light all the time, there is no crime, and Superman protects every man, woman, and child who resides here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metropolis: a documentary [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Metropolis: a documentary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499) by [sageness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/swjd)

Download: [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/metropolis-documentary) | 10.9 MB | 11:59


End file.
